Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-(-q+3)+7(-8-6q)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{-q+3}{)} + 7(-8-6q) $ $ {q-3} + 7(-8-6q) $ Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ q-3 + {7(}\gray{-8-6q}{)} $ $ q-3 {-56-42q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {q - 42q} {-3 - 56}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-41q} {-3 - 56}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-41q} {-59}$ The simplified expression is $-41q-59$